chronique Sith
by rogers le lutin
Summary: Une jeune jedi se détourne de l'ordre pour essayer d'assasiner Dooku, meurtrier de son frére! La fic se passe entre l'épisode 2 et 3 pendant la guerre de la république contre le CSI
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour

Voici le premier chapitre de ma premiére fic:

Bon...

N'esiter pas a m'envoyer vos commentaires pour que je sache si c'est la peine de continuer ou pas...

Pis... Merci a Zazaone sans qui ce serait trufé de fautes d'orthographes de toutes sorte un peu partout!

Et...

Bonne lecture:

Les deux intrus se faufilèrent dans l'ombre pour ne pas être repérés par les deux droïdes patrouillant maladroitement dans le vaisseau BATEV ; les détruire ne servirait a rien, à part courir le risque de se faire repérer  
Les deux ombres continuèrent leur chemin à la recherche de la pénitencier de dernière classe. En contemplant l'état des prisons « normales », on pouvait se demander comment seraient celles inférieures...  
De toute façon, ils n'arrivaient pas à imaginer, et n'en avaient aucune envie...  
Il avait été assez aisé pour eux d'arriver jusqu'ici et Estelle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment d'angoisse en approchant de son but : une si grande facilité la rendait mal à l'aise:Une prison était normalement gardée activement pour empêcher les évasions...  
Un large couloir amenait à une passerelle en fer, la porte était anormalement ouverte grâce à l'ingénieux Pierre : ce féru de technologie avait désactivé le système de sécurité pour leur laisser le champ libre.  
Après avoir ouvert la porte manuellement, ce qu'ils n'auraient pu faire si l'ordinateur central marchait normalement, ils continuèrent dans un nouveau couloir, puis par un embranchement en forme de T ; deux droïdes gardaient la porte qu'ils cherchaient : quelle chance qu'il n'y en eut pas plus !.!.! Ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour Estelle de les fracasser l'un contre l'autre en minimisant le bruit grâce à la Force…  
Les deux rôdeurs rentrèrent donc dans la cellule du compartiment 3, secteur 117.On avait peine à croire qu'on puisse essayer de survivre ici... L'odeur était de plus en plus insupportable...  
Estelle espérait vraiment que Pierre retrouverait son amante, mais sans trop y croire… A peine la porte ouverte, Estelle sentit l'odeur nauséabonde de la mort, une odeur répugnante qui leur donnèrent la nausée et qui fit pâlir Pierre Il rentra en premier dans l'ancienne geôle qui n'était plus qu'un tombeau…  
Les cadavres étaient empilés par dizaines, la malnutrition avait eu raison d'eux ...les seules « choses » encore vivantes devaient être les mouches, qui bourdonnaient par dizaines...Et encore, on pouvait se demander comment elles y arrivaient...,. Ici avaient été entreposées toutes les personnes n'ayant eu aucune valeur politique : l'amante de Pierre, Sarah, était l'une d'entre elles… Il la reconnut parmi les cadavres, quelques insectes posés sur son corps... Il ne put que détourner la tête…  
- Je suis désolée, murmura Estelle.  
- Je sais !  
- Mais nous allons faire payer ce salaud. Je sens sa présence dans ces murs, il paiera pour ses crimes.  
Aucune larme n'apparut sur le visage de Pierre, mais il était bouleversé :  
« Tu as raison, allons y, répondit il. »  
Il était anormalement pâle et Estelle se demandait s'il était vraiment en état de continuer.  
- Ça va aller, reprit-il en voyant la tête de son amie, nous devons nous presser, alors allons y !.!.!  
Ils connaissaient la direction grâce aux plans de Pierre indiquant les salles du comte Dooku, et grâce à Estelle ressentant sa force dans le vaisseau. Quelques droïdes passèrent sous son sabre laser, mais rien de vraiment dangereux ne les détourna de leur direction. Le comte partit vers la machinerie, et Estelle le sentit encore. Ils continuèrent donc vers ce nouvel objectif, plutôt inquiets, s'ils avaient sentis la Force d'Estelle, des droïdes eux aussi pouvaient arriver n'importe quand pour les intercepter...  
La machinerie était une immense plate-forme au dessus du vide, conçu pour aérer les machines en surchauffe constante... La chaleur faisait transpirer nos deux amis abondamment... La seule comparaison possible aurait pu être la jungle amazonienne . Dooku était sur la plate-forme, assis en tailleur, calme et sans aucune trace de transpiration :  
- Je vous attendais, dit il en se relevant et en soupesant le manche de son sabre laser encore éteint… Estelle alluma le sien :  
- Nous sommes venus te tuer, dit elle, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de faire du mal…  
Pierre prit son blaster à deux mains mais n'eut pas le temps de tirer. D'un geste de la main, le comte le renversa de la passerelle. Il tomba dans le vide et son cri résonna longtemps dans la tête d'Estelle avant de s'éteindre.  
« Nous serons plus tranquille sans lui, constata Dooku. »

Voir cet homme rester de marbre en tuant son ami, comme il avait dû rester de marbre en tuant son frère, la mettait hors d'elle : il allait payer, et tout de suite !.!.!.  
Elle se rua sur le comte qui ne fit que parer les coups, sans reculer, et avec une facilité déconcertante. Il restait calme, trop calme, pendant qu'Estelle, écumant de rage, essayant de faire céder ses défenses.

- Les Jedi ne s'abaisseraient pas à envoyer l'un des leurs en mission d'assassinat, affirma-t'il, je les connais trop bien !.!.!  
Estelle tenta de lui donner un coup au bassin, pensant qu'il ne pourrait tenir indéfiniment. Les coups de la Jedi étaient de plus en plus précis, sans jamais toucher au but !  
« Tu n'es pas en mission, tu es juste ici par vengeance personnelle, tu dois avoir des raisons de me haïr !.!.! »  
Que cet homme parle !.!.! Bientôt il n'en aurait plus la possibilité, Estelle frappait de plus en plus fort…  
- Tu n'as que le niveau d'une padawan, et être ici te vaudra le renvoi de l'ordre. Ils ne tolèrent ni l'assassinat, ni les revanches personnelles, ni la désobéissance.  
- Ce n'est pas à vous de me juger, hurla-t'elle, seule un vrai Jedi le peut !.!.!  
C'est vrai, elle allait être renvoyée, mais si cet homme mourait, cela n'avait plus aucune importance…  
Il avait tué son frère, et tant d'autres innocents, et les Jedi n'avaient rien fait !.!.!  
Son maître, Windu, lui avait affirmé que tuer Dooku ne changerait rien, à part ajouter un nouveau mort à une liste déjà trop longue, ainsi que celle de ses assassins qui n'auraient pratiquement aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant .  
Foutaises !.!.!  
Dooku était mauvais, aucune personne ne pouvait le l'égaler en cruauté et en violence, il devait payer !.!.!  
Le comte commençait à reculer face à l'agressivité de la jeune femme.  
« Mais, toi-même, tu n'es plus une Jedi, murmura-t'il, ton ordre doit déjà t'avoir reniée !.!. ! »  
Feindre le cœur et viser la tête … Il allait mourir …  
« J'en ai assez, dit il en touchant Estelle au poignet, lâche ce sabre !.!.!  
La douleur la saisit tandis que son arme atteignait le sol. Estelle hurlait de désespoir et de rage.  
Elle s'élança sur Dooku prêt à l'étriper. Celui-ci éteignit son sabre et lui décrocha une droite. Estelle s'évanouit  
t :


	2. Chapter 2

- Qu'allez-vous en faire, Seigneur ? Doit on la tuer tout de suite ?

- Non, présentez-la à Grievou.

- Bien Seigneur !

Estelle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une chambre, une chambre des plus banales, avec juste un lit et une armoire. Le genre de chambre qu'elle avait eu toute sa vie. La seule chose d'inhabituelle fut le droïde de protocole qui, au moment même où Estelle avait ouvert les yeux, s'était mit à débiter :

- Halte ! Bonjour ! Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Estelle s'assit sur son lit tout en se frottant les yeux. Elle porta instinctivement la main à son sabre laser qu'elle n'avait plus… Bien entendu… :

- Besoin de boisson, mademoiselle ? continua le droïde.

Estelle fit un bref non de la tête avant d'analyser la situation : elle n'était pas morte, mais où se trouvait-elle ? En ce concentrant, elle sentit la présence de Dooku… Elle était toujours dans le BATEV…

Dans sa cellule (car ce n'était rien d'autre q'une prison dorée), il n'y avait qu'une porte, et le droïde était devant. Estelle se leva et voulut s'en approcher :

- Il n'est pas sage de quitter cette salle, veuillez vous reposer !

Estelle força facilement le passage de cette « machine » et tenta d'ouvrir la porte… Et elle se rendit compte de l'état de sa main. Elle était enroulée dans un sparadrap bleui, sans doute du bacta…

- Pour votre bien, veuillez vous rallonger !

Elle ouvrit néanmoins la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée… On ne l'avait même pas emprisonnée… De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire sans son arme, même une jedi ne pouvait rien faire avec une main inutilisable et sans sabre contre un vaisseau qui sera mis en alerte grâce a ce maudit droïde . Elle ferma la porte et se remit sur son lit :

- Merci de votre compréhension !

Elle n'attendit même pas deux minutes. Un droïde d'au moins deux mètres rentra dans la salle. Il était vêtu d'une cape sombre et un blaster pendait à sa ceinture. Il regardait Estelle avec une attention toute particulière et celle-ci s'en rendit compte en observant ses yeux qui la fixaient, bien que ceux-ci ne soient pas humains. Elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas un droïde comme les autres. Il brillait d'une intensité rare qu'elle n'avait remarquée que chez certaines personnes. Le seul exemple qu'elle pouvait donner était son ancien maître, Mace Windu ! Il l'avait fixée de la même façon la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, avant qu'elle ne devienne son padawan… :

- Salutation Jedi, murmura la machine d'une voix grave qui voulait se faire douce !

-…

- On m'a demandé d'être votre maître et je venais vous demander si vous accepter d'être ma padawan.

Estelle ne put supporter très longtemps le long silence qui s'ensuivit, elle répliqua :

- Je suis une Jedi, je fais partie de la Force et je ne serai jamais votre padawan !

- Pourquoi ?

Estelle ne répondit pas, la réponse était tellement évidente. Ce fut donc le droïde qui continua :

- Pourquoi me dédaigneriez vous comme maître ? Je crois savoir que vous avez été reniée par l'ordre… Avez-vous envie de ne plus étudier la Force et de laisser votre potentiel se perdre dans la nature ? Quel gâchis ce serait !

-…

- Avez-vous envie que la Force qui coule dans vos veines soit perdue à jamais ?

- Je ne servirai jamais le mal !

Cette parole lui était venue instinctivement car c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours appris : ne pas servir le mal, le mal qui était incarné par les Séparatistes et les Siths, et le bien qui était les Jedis.

A peine eut-elle fini qu'elle se trouva stupide. Le droïde eut un rire grave et franc :

- Je ne vous ai ni demandé de travailler pour moi ni de contrer un plan Jedi ou de la République, je vous demande juste si vous voulez apprendre la Force avec moi. Est-ce un crime ? Est-ce le mal comme vous le dites ?

Estelle ne sut de nouveau quoi répondre, elle se sentait stupide et avait eu tenu des propos inadaptés pour une Jedi, parlant sans réfléchir… Mais ce qui la tracassait le plus était son apprentissage : on lui avait appris à haïr tout ce qui touchait aux Siths et aux Séparatistes, ce qui était totalement illogique. Un Jedi devait normalement vivre au-dessus de ce sentiment ! La machine, ou plutôt la chose avec qui elle parlait était sage, Estelle en était sûr ! Et pourtant son devoir de Jedi était de la tuer! C'était totalement insensé ! Mais Estelle se mit à repenser à Dooku :

-Je ne veux rien à voir, de prés ou de loin avec votre maître !

-Dooku était mon maître, il ne l'est plus, bien qu'il contrôle encore beaucoup de mes soldats. Nos lignes de conduites sont très différentes : il n'a aucun remord quand il voit nos pertes en droïdes ou en hommes… Ils n'essayent même pas de limiter les dégâts ! Il ne veut pas conclure d'accord avec votre République… Il n'a pas envie de limiter les affrontements alors qu'il est très clair que nous sommes en train de perdre cette guerre, il n'a aucun sens de la stratégie, il est puéril !

Un nouveau silence se fit… Aucune des deux personnes ne voulait reprendre la parole. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, essayant de lire dans les pensées de l'autre et de comprendre ce qu'il voulait préparer. Ce fut Grievous qui rompit le silence :

-Tuer Dooku sera une nécessité, tôt ou tard, j'empiéterais trop sur ses projets. Il prend les droïdes pour des jouets et les mène au combat dans des situations complètement absurdes… Mais avant de s'en prendre à lui, il faudra s'entraîner, nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune chance, même à deux.

Une flamme dans le regard d'Estelle venait de se raviver, et bien qu'une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui demandait de ne pas céder à la tentation, elle ne fut pas assez forte :

- Quand pensez vous que nous pourrions être prêt ?

Grâce au Bacta, Estelle ne mit qu'une journée pour guérir sa main, et après, elle commença son entraînement. Ils travaillaient dur, plusieurs heures par jours ! Grievous se sentait attiré par les pouvoirs de la Force qu'il n'aurait jamais, vu étant donné son état de machine… Estelle s'améliora surtout dans la maîtrise du sabre et de la méditation car Grievous, à sa grande surprise, la pratiquait aussi bien qu'un vrai Jedi !

Elle ne vit jamais Dooku pendant son séjour, bien qu'elle mangeât avec quelques chefs séparatistes pendant les heures de repas. Ils étaient tous plutôt petits et faibles, et agissaient toujours avec la plus grande prudence quand ils parlaient de leurs plans. Certains étaient drôles et avaient le sens de l'humour , d'autres étaient beaucoup plus sombres, mais parlaient de leurs années de guerre sur d'autres planètes avec un grand sérieux, expliquant que les Jedis n'avaient jamais rien fait pour les sortir des griffes de tyran. Estelle comprit qu'ils étaient tous comme elle : ils réclamaient vengeance envers des systèmes solaires qui ne les avaient jamais aidés, et ils n'avaient pas reçu le soutien de la Républiques pour des raisons x ou y, partant du principe qu'une guerre n'amènerait rien de bon, ou qu'une vengeance à l'échelle stellaire était totalement hérétique ! Ils étaient eux aussi obligés de faire justice eux mêmes…

Estelle écoutait leurs plans, essayant d'y amener quelque chose en plus. Ils écoutaient presque tous les jours des allocutions du chancelier Palpatine à la Chambre du Conseil, et voir cet homme les accuser sur des faits souvent irréels révoltaient les chefs Séparatistes autant qu'Estelle. Le conflit aurait put être évité depuis longtemps sans Dooku et le chancelier. Quand Estelle réfléchissait, elle se rendait bien compte que la guerre n'avantageait aucune des deux parties. C'est pourquoi elle déclara, juste après une des allocutions du chancelier :

- Si nous sommes dans cette situation, c'est à causes de deux personnes : du chancelier et de Dooku ! Tuons-les tous les deux !

L'assemblée frissonna. Grievous lui avait dit de ne pas parler de son envie de vengeance sur Dooku, mais Estelle était persuadée qu'il le haïssait autant qu'elle :

- Tuer Palpatine ne fera que galvaniser ses partisans contre nous ! dit l'un des lieutenants, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Alors que voulez-vous faire ? Rester esclave toute votre vie ?

-Non, dit Grievious, j'ai une idée ! Nous ne sommes pas assez puissants encore pour vaincre Dooku, mais nous pouvons lancer une opération commando pour trouver et capturer Palpatine… Nous allons le faire, mais en informant Dooku, il ne se rendra compte de rien !


	3. Chapter 3

Estelle revenait au temple jedi… Quand elle était arrivée à Corucente, Windu, son ancien maître avait senti sa présence… Elle en était sûre !

Elle laissa donc Grievous, vêtu d'une toge noire pour dissimuler son état de robot, essayer de retrouver certaines de ses anciennes connaissances » .

Il était inutile de ne pas y aller… Et de ne pas se faire renvoyer !

Car elle allait être banie, cela ne faisait aucun doute !

Windu l'attendait, assis en tailleur sur une des marches du temple, les alentours étaient calmes, seuls deux gardes jedi étaient présents… Et ils faisaient leur travail de garde… Ils gardaient…

Estelle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre… Elle était autant heureuse qu'inquiète de revoir son ancien maître…

Celui-ci commença à parler, les yeux fermés, quand Estelle arriva à sa hauteur:

Tu as changé, ancienne padawan. 

Il avait prononcé ses mots lentement, pour qu'Estelle puisse les assimiler un par un :

Tu as renié l'Ordre et tu en es consciente, dit il toujours aussi lentement. »

Estelle baissa la tête, Windu continua :

Où étais-tu et qu'as-tu fait depuis le jour où tu as volontairement abandonné mon apprentissage ? Je te sens beaucoup plus agitée et beaucoup moins sage. Pourtant, une personne a continué à t'enseigner le maniement du sabre. Qui est-ce ? 

Il avait maintenant ouvert les yeux, et Estelle les sentait la transpercer de part en part : Windu sentait beaucoup de choses, elle soutint son regard :

- J'ai essayé de faire mon devoir, répondit-elle

- Ton devoir de Jedi est de sauver des vies, pas d'en prendre. Ce que tu as fait, ou essayer de faire était complètement inutile. Je te l'avais déjà dit, t'en souviens-tu ? dit-il beaucoup moins lentement et rapidement.

- …

- Le conseil a déjà pris sa décision, tu es renvoyée de l'Ordre et j'en suis vraiment désolé…

Et il avait vraiment l'air désolé, il ne regardait même plus sa padawan dans les yeux.

« Donne moi ton sabre, tu connais les règles! 

Estelle connaissait en effet très bien le protocole et donna son sabre à Windu :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû désobéir au conseil, murmura Windu, tu étais une padawan incroyable et il est dommage que cela finisse ainsi…

-Il est normal que cela finisse ainsi !

-Tu es presque fière de ce renvoi, tu es beaucoup trop fière de ta personne… Et tu es arrogante ! Cela ne sont pas les attributs d'un Jedi cria-t-il.

- Mais je ne suis plus une Jedi, hurla-t'elle. 

Elle venait d'être renvoyée de cet ordre, bien qu'elle s'en était fortement doutée, cela lui fit la même impression qu'une pierre lui tombant dans l'estomac ! Les Jedis étaient presque une autre famille et elle était en train de la trahir, pour une bande de chefs maladroits !

Tu es troublée, Estelle, reprit Windu, A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Tu connaissais les règles, je te demande de t'en aller ! »

Alors Estelle baissa la tête… Elle était rouge, en colère et honteuse d'elle-même.

Dans quel chemin tortueux allait-elle ? Les dés étaient jetés … Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Derrière elle, Windu referma les yeux et pensa très fort :

Un Jedi ne doit pas pleurer et je suis un Jedi… Je ne doit pas pleurer, je suis un… 

Et il ravala sa peine avec un grand effort !


	4. Chapter 4

Sfiiiiiiiii… Shtoc !

Ce fut le bruit que fit un des tirs de blaster avant de s'enfoncer dans le casque du clone.

Blaaaaaaaaaam fut celui de la grenade qui le projeta contre le mur de la salle des archives de Sénat de Corucente. Sous le couvert de ses camarades qui se défendaient contre les droides, le pauvre petit clone du essayé de recouvrir ses esprits. En premier lieu, il fit une analyse complète de son cerveau pour savoir si sa mémoire n'avait pas était endommagée :

**Exécution/Analyse/Zone cérébrale/**

Tout avait l'air fonctionnelle. IL commençait déjà a se souvenir de son nom : Rho 715 ; du lieu ou il se trouvait : les sous sols du sénat de Corucente ; et de sa mission : Retrouver les membres de ce sénat en otage, les libérer et nettoyez la zone de la menace séparatiste.

Bien !

Rho 715 se libéra de sa torpeur et se rendit comte que tout était étrangement calme : Plus de bruit de Blaster et surtout les quelques survivants clones tournés vers lui. Il ouvrit :

**Fichier/ordre de mission/paramètre de mission/ état des effectifs**

et se rendit comte que la petite escouade de huit dont ils étaient constitués au départ ne représentait que quatre homme, le padawan jedi qui les accompagnait était mort, tué d'un coup de grenade(celle qui avait projetés en l'air Rho 715).

Sachant très bien qui il était, et que les autres membres de son escouades étaient des nombres supérieurs, (Rho 718, 827 et 1327 ) donc inférieur hiérarchiquement, il savait que c'était a lui de reprendre le commandement. Ces camarades n'attendait qu'un mot de sa part pour agit :

« On continus les gars » lança t'il « Je n'ai pas était endommagé, ne vous inquiétez pas »

Ils reprirent donc leur avancée, Rho 715 espérait de tout son cœur qu'une chose : qu'une autre des escouade, a un autre des étages trouvent les otages et pouvoir donc bientôt s'échappé d'ici.

Ils s'areterent tous net : une jeune femme venait d'ouvrir un sasse qui se trouvait a une dizaine de mètre. C'était une jolie créature : ces cheveux bruns étaient attachés en chignons, elle était vêtu d'une cape maronatre… Un peu comme une padawan jedi. Ou plutôt, exactement pareil. Un message venet d'être envoyé dans l'onglet /**ordre de mission/ **de Rho 715, mais celui-ci s'en fichait éperdument. La demoiselle avait l'air très calme. Elle était pourtant plus petite que n'importe quel clone et… Des traces de sang maculaient sa robe. Etait elle blessés ou avait elle tués d'autres clones ? D'ailleurs, Rho 715 s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle n'aparaissai dans aucun de ces fichiers en tant qu'otage ou collaboratrice de la mission. Que devait t'il faire ? Les instructions officielles stipulaient de tuer ce genre de personne. Pourtant il y avait une chose que…

Tout s'accéléra très vite, la jeune femme sortit un sabre laser et l'activa au moment précis ou les trois camarades de Rho 715 se mirent a tirés sur elle. Elle dévia les tirs avec un magnifique éclat violet. Un des tirs de blasters fut d'ailleurs renvoyé sur Rho 827 qui perdit la vie :

« Arrêtez vos tirs, arrêtez vos conneries, hurlât Rho 715 »

Il pouvait y avoir eut une erreur de données dans les fichiers. Rho 715 était sur d'avoir déjà vus cette personne au temple jedi. Et puis, rien qu'a la voir, le clone était sur qu'elle n'était pas mafaisante. Sous son injonction, ces deux camarades cessèrent les tirs. Bien que Rho 715 venait de désobéir à un code, il savait que ces deux subordonnées ne protesteraient pas. Ils étaient programmés a obéir aux supérieurs./ Comme lui-même était sensés obéir aux règles. L'espèce de Jedi fut surprise de l'arrêt des tirs :

« Laissez moi passer ! Ordonna elle.

Bien Jedi, nous nous excusons, nous vous avions pris pour un ennemi, dit Rho 715. »

Estelle (appelons la par son nom) souris légèrement avant de passé. Rho 715 était totalement déboussolés, ces deux amis pas le moins du monde : il n'avait qu'obéit aux ordres. Il ouvrit son onglet **/ordre de mission/ **et **/ mise a jour de fichier/ ** et se rendis comte que le chancelier avait était retrouvé au dernier étage. Tous les clones avaient l'obligation de s'y rendre dans les plus brefs délai. Il leur fallait donc revenir sur leurs pas pour retournés a l'ascenseur principales et donc… suivre la jedi. Ce qui donnait a Rho 715 une bouffée de chaleur.

Pourquoi était il en nage dans son armure ? Il est pourtant sensés n'avoir aucun sentiment. Il est programmé pour cela. D'ailleurs il est aussi sensés ne jamais détournés une règle et les appliquer a la lettre. Alors pourquoi n'avoir pas tué la jedi ? Ces questions le rongaient de l'intérieur : avait il fait le bon choix ? Car après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait une décision. Il était sensés ne jamais en prendre. Etait il un clone raté ? Avait il eut une surchauffe dans son système ?

Retournant sur ces pas, ilk ne pouvait s'empêché de regardé la jedi marché d'une façon gracieuse… Une façon de marcher qu'il n'aura jamais. Car elle, elle n'était pas un clone. Elle avait le droit d'entreprendre et de penser. Rho 715 l'enviait et l'admirait avec autant d'ardeur. Il fut surpris de ses sentiments : ce fut les premiers qu'il eut. Penser a cela le mit dans un état de confusion. Un clone n'était pas sensés penser, et c'était ce que, hélas, il était en train de faire.

« Je doit arêté cela, je ne suis pas la pour ça »

Ils arrivèrent enfin a l'ascenseurs… Et pendant qu'ils montaient tous vers le dernière étage, Rho 715 se répétait le dogme des clones pour ne plus penser a rien d'autre !

« Je suis crée pour servir la république, je suis crée pour servir la république, je suis… »


End file.
